elideriacompendiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampirism
In an unknown time, a Bite Your target must be one willing creature, or a creature that is grappled by you, incapacitated, or restrained. The target's hit point maximum is reduced by an amount equal to the necrotic damage taken, and you regain hit points equal to that amount. The reduction lasts until the target finishes a long rest. The target dies if this effect reduces its hit point maximum to 0. This attack's necrotic damage increases by 1d6 when you reach 5th level (3d6), 11th level (4d6), and 17th level (5d6). Vampiric Nature You gain resistance to necrotic damage, but you gain vulnerability to radiant damage and damage dealt by silvered bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing weapons. Your hit point maximum also increases by 2 each character level. You have a darkvision of 60 feet, and at 11th level, this range increases to 120 feet. At 4th level, your Strength, Dexterity, or Constitution score increases by 1. This happens again at 6th, 8th, 12th, 14th, and 16th levels. An ability score increased with this feature can not be increased more than twice. Misty Escape When it drops to 0 hit points outside its resting place, the vampire transforms into a cloud of mist (as in the Shapechanger trait) instead of falling unconscious, provided that it isn't in sunlight or running water. If it can't transform, it is destroyed. While it has 0 hit points in mist form, it can't revert to its vampire form, and it must reach its resting place within 2 hours or be destroyed. Once in its resting place, it reverts to its vampire form. It is then paralyzed until it regains at least 1 hit point. After spending 1 hour in its resting place with 0 hit points, it regains 1 hit point. Shapechanger If the vampire isn't in sunlight or running water, it can use its action to polymorph into a Tiny bat or a Medium cloud of mist, or back into its true form. While in bat form, the vampire can't speak, its walking speed is 5 feet, and it has a flying speed of 30 feet. Its statistics, other than its size and speed, are unchanged. Anything it is wearing transforms with it, but nothing it is carrying does. It reverts to its true form if it dies. While in mist form, the vampire can't take any actions, speak, or manipulate objects. It is weightless, has a flying speed of 20 feet, can hover, and can enter a hostile creature's space and stop there. In addition, if air can pass through a space, the mist can do so without squeezing, and it can't pass through water. It has advantage on Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution saving throws, and it is immune to all nonmagical damage, except the damage it takes from sunlight. Vampire Weaknesses The vampire has the following flaws: Forbiddance. The vampire can't enter a residence without an invitation from one of the occupants. Harmed by Running Water. The vampire takes 20 acid damage if it ends its turn in running water. Stake to the Heart. If a piercing weapon made of wood is driven into the vampire's heart while the vampire is incapacitated in its resting place, the vampire is paralyzed until the stake is removed. Sunlight Hypersensitivity. The vampire takes 20 radiant damage when it starts its turn in sunlight. While in sunlight, it has disadvantage on attack rolls and ability checks. Claw Melee Weapon Attack: +9 to hit, reach 5 ft., one creature. Hit: 8 (1d8 + 4) bludgeoning damage. Instead of dealing damage, the vampire can grapple the target (escape DC 18). Charm The vampire targets one humanoid it can see within 30 feet of it. If the target can see the vampire, the target must succeed on a DC 17 Wisdom saving throw against this magic or be charmed by the vampire. The charmed target regards the vampire as a trusted friend to be heeded and protected. Although the target isn't under the vampire's control, it takes the vampire's requests or actions in the most favorable way it can, and it is a willing target for the vampire's bite attack. Each time the vampire or the vampire's companions do anything harmful to the target, it can repeat the saving throw, ending the effect on itself on a success. Otherwise, the effect lasts 24 hours or until the vampire is destroyed, is on a different plane of existence than the target, or takes a bonus action to end the effect. (The save DC for Charm is 8 + the vampire's proficiency bonus + the vampire's Charisma modifier. The character's alignment becomes lawful evil, and the DM might take control of the character until the vampirism is reversed with a wish spell or the character is killed and brought back to life.) Children of the Night (1/Day) The vampire magically calls 2d4 swarms of bats or rats, provided that the sun isn't up. While outdoors, the vampire can call 3d6 wolves instead. The called creatures arrive in 1d4 rounds, acting as allies of the vampire and obeying its spoken commands. The beasts remain for 1 hour, until the vampire dies, or until the vampire dismisses them as a bonus action. Vampiric Regeneration You regain a number of hit points at the start of your turn if you have at least 1 hit point and aren't in sunlight. The number of hit points regained this way is equal to 5 + double your character level. If you took radiant damage or damage from holy water, this trait doesn't function at the start of your next turn. Stake to the Heart You are instantly killed if a piercing weapon made of wood is driven into your heart while you are incapacitated. Vampiric Sensitivity You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you are in direct sunlight. At the end of your turn, if you are in direct sunlight, you take 1d4 radiant damage. As long as you are wearing a hood and covering any exposed skin, the effects of this trait are negated. Vampire's Relent If you die, you return to life 24 hours after death as long as your body has not been destroyed and as long as you have not taken radiant damage 4 hours prior to your death.